Uri Leaders
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Menjadi leader itu memang tidaklah mudah. Tapi leader itu tidak sendirian. Leader juga bukan orang yang harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Ditengah jadwal yang menggila, Suho kesal dengan semua member yang mendadak menyebalkan. Kris pergi ke gedung SM. Dan, jadilah Yixing yang harus menenangkan Suho. Story about EXO's Leaders. Suho – Kris. Hey, leaders… Hwaiting!


**Uri Leaders**

**.**

**Cast :: Suho – Kris – EXO Members**

**Genre :: Family – Friendship – Etc…**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: Oneshoot**

**.**

**Menjadi leader itu memang tidaklah mudah. Tapi leader itu tidak sendirian. Leader juga bukan orang yang harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Ditengah jadwal yang menggila, Suho kesal dengan semua member yang mendadak menyebalkan. Kris pergi ke gedung SM. Dan, jadilah Yixing yang harus menenangkan Suho. Story about EXO's Leaders. Suho – Kris. Hey, leaders… Hwaiting!**

**.**

**Maaf untuk TYPO(S). Bukan EYD. Alur GAJE. DLL~**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadwal kita menggila!" Suho membolak-balik berlembar-lembar kertas yang di pegangnya dengan sedikit erangan lelah. Di depannya banyak kertas lain yang berserakan, ada _gadget_ dan juga _Tablet PC_ yang tergeletak menyala.

Suho membuang nafasnya gusar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ada masalah, Junmyeon?" Kris, orang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu duduk di hadapan Suho. Ikut mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan membacanya.

Suho melirik sedikit kemudian kembali fokus pada kertas jadwal _performance_ untuk EXO minggu ini. "Ini semua baru di kirim _manager hyung_." Jawab Suho singkat.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepadat ini?"

Dan Suho hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja, _gadget_ milik Suho berbunyi dan menampilkan nama si pemanggil. _Manager Hyung_. Suho menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"_Yoboseyo_…?" Sapa Suho, berusaha tenang.

"…"

"Ahh, _arasseo, hyung_. Kris akan segera kesana."

"…"

"_Nde_, akan aku usahakan."

Plip.

Suho meletakkan kembali _gadget_ miliknya ke atas meja. Menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menatap Kris. "Kau di suruh ke gedung SM sekarang." Ucap Suho.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "A-ah? Harus sekarang, kah?"

Suho mengangguk. "Aku tidak tau ada apa, hanya saja _manager hyung_ memiliki urusan denganmu." Lanjut Suho. "Pergi saja. Bukankah mobil ada di _basement_? Dan kembalilah secepatnya jika urusanmu dengan _manager hyung_ sudah selesai. Kau harus membantuku menyunting ini semua." Suho menunjuk semua kertas yang kini sangat berantakan di meja ruang makan.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan segera kembali." Kris beranjak, mengambil _gadget_nya sendiri dan memakai jaket. Berjalan keluar dan memenuhi panggilan _manager hyung_ ke gedung SM.

Suho kembali sendirian, dan dia hanya menatap lelah pada semua kertas yang membuatnya amat sangat gila.

Suho akhirnya menyerah. Ia ingin meninggalkan semua itu untuk sementara. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama member yang lain di ruang menonton TV. Mungkin dengan berkumpul bersama akan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Mungkin…

"Sehun! Kau apakan TV ini sampai tidak menyala?" Belum sampai Suho sampai pada ruang menonton, telinganya sudah mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao yang sepertinya di lontarkan untuk Sehun.

Suho mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tau, Panda! Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti ini?" Kini Suho melihat Sehun yang tampak menantang Tao.

"Aku tidak menuduh! Aku hanya bertanya, karena kau yang terakhir menggunakan TV dua jam yang lalu, dan sekarang TV itu tidak menyala!" Tao menunjuk TV yang dalam keadaan mati. "Jangan membentakku!"

"Aku tidak akan membentak kalau kau tidak membentakku, Panda!"

"Yak! Jaga bicaramu, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku…"

"Ya! Hentikan kalian!" Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertengkaran kecil dua _magnae_ EXO ini, Suho akhirnya mendekati mereka dan mencoba menjadi penengah. "Apa masalahnya? Kenapa kalian harus saling membentak, huh?"

"Dia duluan!" Sehun menunjuk Tao dengan jari telunjuknya, tepat di hidung Tao.

Tao melebarkan matanya. "Tidak! Dia duluan, Suho-_gege_. TV itu tidak menyala, dan Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang menggunakannya dua jam yang lalu." Sergah Tao cepat.

Suho memperhatikan keduanya bergantian.

"Tidak, _hyung_! Itu bohong!" Sehun menyangkal.

"Jangan berbohong, Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan TV itu?"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku benar-benar tidak tau!"

Oh, dua _magnae_ itu benar-benar menambah kepala Suho semakin berdenyut. Mereka berdua malah terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada setumpuk kertas yang tadi ia pegang. Suho memijit pangkal hidungnya kemudian memijit pelan keningnya.

"Bisa kalian diam?"

Satu kalimat lembut itu keluar dari mulut Suho. Ia masih ingin tenang.

Tapi, sepertinya dua _magnae_ itu tidak mendengar. Mereka masih sibuk dengan kata 'Aku tidak bohong!' dan 'Kau apakan TV itu?' yang mereka pertahankan.

"YA! KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?!" Akhirnya, keluarlah sebuah kalimat bentakkan dari mulut Suho. Dengan kasar, Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju TV, mencari-cari remot dan mencoba menyalakannya. Setelah yakin tidak menyala, Suho melihat bagian belakang TV. Dan benar saja, kabel TV itu tidak di sambungkan dengan kontak listrik. Dengan segera, Suho menghubungkan kabel TV pada kontak listrik dan menyalakannya. Setelah yakin menyala, Suho menghampiri Sehun dan Tao.

"Sudah menyala, kan?" Tanya Suho datar pada _magnae_nya. Sehun dan Tao hanya diam. "Pertama, kenapa kalian harus mengutamakan bentakkan ketimbang bicara baik-baik, hah? Kedua, jangan memperbesar masalah kecil seperti ini. Ketiga, bisakah kalian teliti? Kabelnya tidak tersambung pada kontak listrik."

Sehun dan Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Suho memang baik dan hampir tidak pernah marah, Suho adalah sosok yang lembut dan akan banyak tersenyum. Tapi sekalinya marah, para anak nakal seperti Tao, Kai, dan Sehun saja akan ketakutan karenanya.

"Sehun, jangan pernah berlaku tidak sopan. Tao adalah _hyung_mu juga, panggil dia dengan selayaknya kau memanggil sebagai seorang adik. Dan Tao, aku mohon, carilah dulu penyebabnya sebelum kau menuduh seseorang."

Tao semakin menunduk. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. "Nah, kan. Tao _hyung_ yang salah." Katanya.

"Diam kau, Sehun." Suho menatap tajam pada Sehun. "Kau pikir aku tidak tau siapa yang mencabut kabel TV? Aku melihatnya dan itu kau."

Glek.

Sehun meneguk liurnya sendiri. Kejahilannya ketahuan ternyata. Sehun ikut-ikutan Tao, menunduk dalam.

"Maaf." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Suho membuang nafasnya kasar. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Yang penting jangan berisik dan biarkan aku tenang." Suho melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua _magnae_ manja dan nakal itu.

_Di sini sudah tidak aman._

Itu batin Suho. Suho butuh Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling bisa di ajak bicara saat keadaan sedang genting.

Suho berniat mencari Kyungsoo.

"Dia bahkan tidak menepuk pundakku." Gumam Tao sedih.

"Dia juga tidak mengacak rambutku." Sehun juga bergumam.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Akhirnya, mereka bergumam bersamaan, saling memandang satu sama lain, dan berakhir dengan sama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka.

Suho hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Sehun-Luhan-Kyungsoo, namun ia malah berhenti di kamarnya sendiri. Suho mengintip dari sedikit celah di pintu. Di dalam kamar yang Suho tempati bersama Chen dan Kai, matanya melihat Kyungsoo sedang mengajari Kai tentang suatu pelajaran. Suho tidak tau itu pelajaran apa, tapi tampaknya mereka serius sekali.

Berkali-kali Suho melihat penggaris plastik yang di pegang Kyungsoo mendarat manis di kepala Kai. Kai meringis dan kemudian kembali belajar. Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengoceh karena sepertinya Kai yang tidak mau mengerti apa yang di ajarkannya.

"Kim Jongiiiiinnn~ kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini? Aku sudah mengulanginya sebanyak dua belas kali dan kau belum mengerti sama sekali? _Aigoo_~"

"Hyung, aku kan baru belajar. Mana aku tau? Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan minta di ajarkan padamu. Universitas itu sudah kubilang menyebalkan."

"Ya, ya, ya! Alasan saja. Cepat belajar lagi."

Tuk.

Kali ini pensil yang mendarat di kening manis Kai.

Suho mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengomel pada Kai. Biasanya juga Kyungsoo akan selalu bersikap manis pada lelaki _tan_ yang satu itu.

Ah, Kyungsoo kan kalau kesal juga selalu emosi. Mungkin memang Kyungsoo sedang kesal karena Kai yang tidak mau mengerti dengan apa yang di ajarkannya.

Suho akhirnya mengalah. Ia tidak mungkin mengganggu mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin juga ia meminta Kyungsoo mendengarkan keluhannya jika Kyungsoo saja sedang dalam _mood_ buruk karena _stress_ mengajari salah satu _magnae_ EXO.

_Aku butuh Yixing._

Seseorang langsung muncul di pikiran Suho. Sosok lembut yang menanangkan. Dan sepertinya, Suho benar-benar membutuhkan Yixing.

Langkahnya di percepat, menuju kamar yang di tempati oleh Kris, Yixing, dan _manager hyung_.

"Suho-_ya_! Kemari sebentar." Suho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Xiumin sedang berada di balkon bersama dengan Chen. Merasa di panggil, Suho berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Xiumin _hyung_?"

"Akh, aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Bisa kau menjadi sedikit lebih keras? Maksudku, Kai tidak akan berhenti nakal, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menyembunyikan sikat gigi member lain ke dalam kloset kalau kau selalu membelanya di depan Kris. Lalu Sehun, dia juga tidak akan berhenti jahil jika kau tetap saja memberikan sifat perhatianmu saat Kris memarahinya. Untuk Chanyeol, beritau dia agar tangannya tidak usil jika sedang menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Adu Xiumin. Tampaknya member tertua itu sudah pusing dengan tingkah anak asuh Suho.

Suho mengernyit bingung. Kemudian ia mendesah saat mengerti kemana pembicaraan Xiumin sebenarnya.

"_Hyung_, jangankan kau. Aku juga pusing." Jawab Suho singkat. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menegur mereka? Bukankah kau member tertua? Kau pasti lebih bisa di dengar oleh mereka semua."

Xiumin menghela nafasnya juga. "Kau tau, Tao saja membuatku pusing setengah mati. Anak itu hanya jinak pada Kris. Belum lagi Luhan dan Chen yag tidak bisa diam. Kadang mereka tidak tau keadaan." Xiumin mengeluh.

Mendengar namanya yang masuk ke dalam keluhan Xiumin, Chen mendelik tajam, seolah memberikan tatapan _'apa-yang-kau katakan-hyung?' _pada Xiumin. Xiumin tidak bereaksi akan tatapan Chen tersebut.

"Itu _hyung_ tau sendiri bagaimana sulitnya memberitau mereka, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku?" Suho merengut frustasi pada Xiumin.

"Kan kau _leader_." Jawab Xiumin enteng.

"Kau tidak tau kan rasanya menjadi _leader_? Mengurus ini dan itu? Dengan banyak member tentunya." Kata Suho datar. Benar-benar sedang _badmood_. "Di panggil kesana-kemari dan menerima banyak berkas. Menyunting berbagai laporan dari _manager hyung_. Belum lagi di _dorm_."

Xiumin dan Chen hanya melongo menatap Suho yang terlihat seperti sedang curhat itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Jika mereka memang lelah, mereka pasti berhenti. Tentang _trio magnae_ itu juga bersabar saja, mereka memang begitu. Jangan terlalu mengekang, toh emosi juga akan percuma. Nikmati saja semuanya. Cobalah beradaptasi dengan sifat semua member."

Suho membalikkan badannya, ingin meninggalkan Xiumin dan Chen.

"Terimakasih masukannya, _hyung_. Lain kali aku akan menegur mereka." Lanjut Suho sebelum akhirnya dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan balkon.

Xiumin dan Chen mash terdiam. Saling pandang beberapa saat dan alis mereka berdua semakin naik keatas. "Kenapa dia?" Xiumin bersuara.

Chen mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau. "Yah… Padahal aku belum menyerahkan ini padanya." Keluh Chen. Menatapi kertas panjang yang penuh dengan tulisan.

"Apa itu?"

"Barang yang sudah habis di dorm." Jawab Chen.

"Sebaiknya, sampaikan saja itu pada Kyungsoo. Suho sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran." Usul Xiumin. "Dia bisa meledak jika terus seperti barusan. Kris juga sama. Kalau tidak pada Kyungsoo, coba saja pada Yixing."

Chen mengangguk paham.

"Suho! Tolong bantu aku!"

Terdengar teriakkan Luhan oleh telinga Suho. Suho menoleh pada sumber suara. Di dekat toilet sana ada Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun dengan _ekspressi _Luhan yang tampak _stress_.

_Ya Tuhan… Apalagi ini?_

Belum juga Suho menghilangkan kesal terhadap beberapa member yang tidak mengerti keadaannya sebelum ini, ketiga member ini sudah kembali memanggilnya.

Kalau ada BaekYeol, maka Suho yakin itu adalah kekacauan.

Suho mengerang kecil dan kemudian mendekati Luhan.

"Ada apa, Luhan-_ge_?"

Telunjuk Luhan menunjuk pada _duo_ BaekYeol yang sedang saling menatap tajam. "Mereka bertengkar." Ucap Luhan.

Suho menyipitkan matanya. _Kenapa lagi dengan duo happy virus itu?_ "Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka bertengkar hanya karena keduanya tidak mau mengepel lantai toilet. Padahal hari ini adalah jadwal mereka berdua membersihkan kamar mandi." Jawab Luhan. "Bahkan air kotor itu di tendang oleh Baekhyun sehingga tumpah membasahi lantai dapur."

Suho melihat ke bawah, pada lantai dapur di dekat toilet. Air di mana-mana, kotor pula.

Suho memandang nanar pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian pada Luhan juga. Sungguh, kepalanya sudah akan pecah jika terus seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lantainya jadi basah. Kenapa kau menendang ember, Byun?!" Terdengar Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatap sengit padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menendang ember kalau kau tidak mencari masalah denganku, Park Do-Bi!" Elak Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Jika Kris ada di sini dan marah, semua salahmu." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada muka Baekhyun.

"Apa? Ini salahmu! Bukan aku. Kalau saja kau tidak terus mengoceh semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau, Byun!"

"Yak! Sopan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Muka Suho sudah memerah. Ini sudah di luar batas kesabarannya. Ingin ia meledak-ledak disini. "Kalian berdua, HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berhenti berdebat, sedangkan Luhan ia malah terkaget akibat bentakkan Suho barusan.

_Duo_ BaekYeol itu langsung memandang bersalah pada Suho. "Maaf…" Ucap mereka berdua kompak.

Suho menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Ia tidak boleh meledak di sini, setidaknya tidak di depan member.

"Hari ini, bukankah jadwal kalian membersihkan toilet kamar mandi? Jadi kenapa harus ribut? Sekarang, bersihkan bersama-sama, dan Luhan-_ge_, tolong bantu mereka berdua mengeringkan lantai dapur sebelum ada orang lain yang terpeleset."

Baekhyun hendak bersuara, namun tidak jadi karena Suho yang sudah menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol dan Luhan juga hanya diam karena takut.

"Aku mohon, hari ini saja. Biarkan aku lepas dari semua teriakkan kalian yang membuat kepalaku seakan pecah. Aku minta maaf, tapi untuk kali ini saja aku ingin meminta tolong jangan ribut hanya karena masalah kecil."

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun di dalam benak merka merasa ada yang aneh dengan Suho. Mereka tidak mau bertanya, karena mereka nantinya tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari sang _leader_ EXO-K itu.

Suho berlalu setelah memastikan ketiga member itu mengangguk dan memegang peralatan kebersihan masing-masing. Sesekali Suho memijat keningnya kasar sambil meringis.

"Hah~ gara-gara kalian, aku jadi korban juga." Keluh Luhan. Mengambil lap pel dan mulai mengepel lantai dapur yang basah karena ulah BaekYeol itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menunduk, meminta maaf sepertinya.

.

Suho akhirnya bisa menemukan Yixing. Pria China itu terlihat sedang merapihkan pakaiannya yang ada di lemari kamarnya bersama Kris dan _manager hyung_.

BRUK

Suho menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Yixing. Menghembuskan nafas sebayak-banyaknya demi mengurangi rasa kesal di hatinya.

Yixing menatap Suho dengan bingung. Setelah menutup pintu lemarinya, Yixing menghampiri Suho dengan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Joonma?" Tanya Yixing lembut.

Suho tidak menjawab. Tapi Yixing bisa mendengar suara nafas kasar yang di buang berkali-kali oleh Suho. _Ada yang tidak beres_, batin Yixing.

"Mau bercerita?" Tawar Yixing. Pria dengan _dimple_ yang manis itu melihat Suho yang beranjak duduk tepat di sampingnya. Yixing tersenyum tulus. "Bicaralah…"

"Jadi _leader_ itu tidak mudah." Ucap Suho pelan. Yixing hanya mendengarkan. "Hari ini entah kenapa menjadi menyebalkan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya menjadi orang paling tenang, sekarang terasa menyebalkan juga."

Yixing terdiam. Masih mencoba mencerna apa maksud perkataan Suho. _Bukankah semua member memang bersikap sama setiap harinya? Kenapa Suho sensitive saat ini?_ Yixng menatap Suho dalam.

"Sehun dan Tao tidak henti-hentinya membuat masalah hanya karena hal kecil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu menjadi yang paling berisik dalam segala hal. Xiumin _hyung_ menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan semua yang dia adukan. Luhan-_ge_ juga, kenapa dia diam saja saat melihat tingkah BaekYeol yang kelewatan? Dan lalu, kenapa Kai harus selalu menjadi orang jahil? Agh!"

Yixing terheran, banyak sekali yang Suho keluhkan padanya. Hampir semua member ia sebutkan dan hampir setiap kesalahannya pula ia katakan.

"Kris juga kenapa pergi mendadak. Ah, tidak! Kenapa _manager hyung_ menyuruh Kris ke gedung SM? Padahal di _dorm_ sedang kacau dan aku sangat pusing… Kris! Kenapa dia per-"

Suho menghentikan ocehannya saat sebuah tangan lembut mengusap punggungnya. Memberikan ketenangan untuk seorang Kim Junmyeon di tengah keluhannya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh dan tenangkan dirimu, Joonma." Ucap Yixing lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Suho menatap Yixing, merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut di punggungnya.

"Mau aku buatkan sesuatu? Kopi, mungkin? Atau jus?" Tawar Yixing.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Anniyo_. Aku tidak mau. Yang aku butuhkan adalah bahumu, Xing-_ah_." Dengan tanpa persetujuan, Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing. Menyamankan posisinya dan menutup matanya.

Sentuhan tangan Yixing memang lembut. Satu poin lebih untuk Yixing karena semua perlakuan pria China itu selalu mampu membuat Suho tenang.

Yixing tersenyum. Melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengelus punggung Suho. Yixing selalu senang jika ia menjadi orang pertama yang dijadikan sandaran oleh sang _Guardian Angel_ itu.

"Mungkin ini yang di rasakan oleh Leeteuk _sunbaenim_. Mengurus banyak member dengan sifat berbeda itu tidak mudah. Belum lagi dengan jadwal yang menggila. Latihan _vocal_ dan _dance_ juga menguras tenaga. Laporan berkas dari _manager hyung_ saja menguras otak. Dalam sehari kurang tidur dan istirahat apalagi pada saat _comeback album_. Semuanya begitu berat jika di pikirkan." Gumam Suho. Diotaknya ia sudah membayangkan kertas-kertas yang akan di bawa oleh Kris dari gedung SM.

"Tapi Leeteuk _sunbaenim_ tidak pernah mengeluh, kan? Dia sendirian ketika dia menjadi leader, tidak sepertimu yang menjabat berdua bersama Kris. Tapi Leeteuk _sunbaenim_ tidak menyerah. Ia bahkan bangga dengan posisinya. Melindungi para member adalah tujuan hidupnya, sama sepertimu. Mempertahankan semua yang ada pada grup tanpa sedikitpun perubahan. Leeteuk _sunbaenim_ malah lebih memilih Kyuhyun yang jahil daripada Kyuhyun yang sakit. Iya, kan? Membernya lebih banyak dari kita…" Ucap Yixing.

Suho mengangguk.

"Jangan di pendam sendirian. Masih ada aku. Atau yang lainnya… Kau memang leader, tapi tidak berarti semuanya adalah tanggunganmu dan Kris, kan?" Tanya Yixing.

Suho lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang sebaiknya istirahat saja. Mungkin kau sedang suntuk, Joonma…"

Untuk saat ini, biarkan dirinya seperti ini. Menggunakan bahu Yixing sebagai sandaran ketika ia hampir jatuh. Yixing benar, bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

_Leader bukanlah tentang semua tanggung jawab yang di tanggungnya._ Tapi ia akan berusaha. Bersama Kris, Suho akan menjaga semuanya dengan kekuatan yang mereka punya.

**We Are One, We Are EXO!**

Seperti itu.

.

Ini pukul satu dinihari. Tapi dua orang itu masih berkutat dengan _Smart PC_ dan juga berbagai macam kertas yang berserakan di meja ruang menonton.

"Tadi aku kena omel _manager hyung_." Ucap Kris.

Suho mendongak. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Dia hanya marah karena Sehun yang pulang tanpa ijin dari latihan kemarin." Jawab Kris. Di tangannya ada kertas dan sebuah pensil.

Suho mengangguk. "Oh. Bukan salah kita. Sehun memang sedang tidak enak badan jadinya dia pulang." Ucap Suho.

"Lalu, mana jadwal untuk besok?"

Suho menyerahkan satu lembar kertas yang berisi jadwal untuk besok. "Sebanyak ini?" Tanya Kris kaget.

Suho mengangguk lagi. Kali ini terpaksa. "Ya, kita _full_ besok. Aku harap semua member mengerti jika jadwal kita di mulai dari jam enam pagi sampai jam satu dinihari." Gumam Suho.

Kris membuang nafasnya. "Oke. Inilah _leader_. Memimpin itu memang tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Semuanya terasa sulit…"

"…tapi terasa mudah karena kita memiliki banyak orang di sekeliling kita."

Kris menatap Suho setelah mendengar kalimatnya yang di lanjutkan oleh _leader_ EXO-K itu. "Kutipan siapa?" Tanya Kris.

"Leeteuk _sunbaenim_."

Kris tersenyum. "Kau benar."

.

Pukul tiga dinihari, Yixing terbangun. Ia merasa haus. Cukup kaget juga saat melihat Kris yang tidak ada di kasurnya. Kalau _manager hyung_, mungkin dia menginap di gedung SM. Tapi, Kris?

Yixing berjalan menuju dapur. Dan sebelum sampai di tempat tujuannya, Yixing sempat mematung melihat dua orang pria yang tertidur di sofa yang berbeda.

Suho tidur di sebuah sofa panjang dengan posisi tangan kiri menggenggam _gadget_ dan menutupi matanya. Sedangkan Kris tidur di sebuah sofa _single_, dengan posisi duduk meyandar. Di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka, kertas-kertas berserakan dan _Tablet_ juga _Smart PC_ yang menyala.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Mereka berdua pasti terlalu lelah dan tertidur.'_ Gumamnya.

Yixing berbalik ke kamarnya. Mengambilkan dua selimut untuk menyelimuti dua _leader_ milik EXO itu. Setelah menyelimuti mereka, Yixing berjalan ke dapur, berniat untuk minum. Dan disana, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan dengan secangkir teh hangat.

"Tidak tidur?" Tegur Yixing lembut.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Yixing dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur, si Kkamjong itu terus saja mengirimiku pesan. Jadinya aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, Kai juga belum tidur?"

"Aku rasa sudah. Karena pesan terakhirku belum dia balas."

Yixing mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, besok kita punya jadwal dari jam enam sampai jam satu malam, loh…"

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Um, sebenarnya aku mengintip kertas jadwal yang ada di meja. Dan besok jadwal kita _full_… Mungkin itu yang membuat Kris dan Suho _hyung_ ketiduran di kursi."

"Kau benar. Jadi, bisakah kita menjaga sikap kita untuk dua _leader_ EXO yang sudah bekerja keras itu?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Ah, maksudku… Suho dan Kris sudah terlalu pusing dengan setumpuk laporan dari _manager hyung_, belum lagi jadwal ini dan itu, lalu mengurus member. Jadi yaa, kau mungkin mengerti maksudku. Jangan terlalu menambah beban pikiran mereka dengan memperbesar masalah kecil. _Trio magnae _juga harus mendapat pengarahan." Jelas Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Ya, kau benar, _hyung_."

.

**Menjadi leader itu tidak mudah. Memang…**

**Tapi, Kris dan Suho tidak masalah dengan itu.**

**Mereka berdua melihat pada Leeteuk. Yang berhasil mengurus tigabelas orang sekaligus dengan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Tanpa mengeluh dan menyerah.**

**Leader bukanlah karena mereka yang berumur lebih tua. Leader juga bukanlah orang yang menanggung semua tanggung jawab.**

**Tapi leader adalah mereka yang dengan senantiasa menjaga dengan tulus apa yang seharusnya mereka pimpin dan mereka jaga.**

**Ben Ben! Joonma! Hwaiting! ^^**

.

.

**END**

Ey! Ini apa?

Katanya gak akan bikin story baru dulu… Tapi ini apa? *sindir authornya*

Okelah, aku gak kuat pengen bikin nih ff walopun jadinya jelek banget T-T

Aku harap kalian gak ada yang kecewa…

.

Mau curhat dong ):

Hape author yang Samsung Galaxy ilang T-T pulang dari warnet waktu hari kamis, selesai nge-post HunHan Attack Ch 7, tuh hape gak ada di saku celana maupun saku baju. Hiks hiks…

Rasanya bener-bener kehilangan #lebay!

Jadinya aku gak semangat buat bikin ff hueeeee )':

Semangatin author, dong… Please T-T

.

Oke, udahan curhatannya… Hehehe… Makasih ya udah di dengerin :D

Mind to review?


End file.
